1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wick vaporization system, and, more particularly, to a multiple. wick vaporization system using heating elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrically heated chemical delivery system, which is connectable with an electrical receptacle, is known. For example, it is known to provide a housing, which directly carries a pair of terminals, which extend therefrom and may be plugged into a conventional 115 volt electrical receptacle. The electrical terminals are electrically connected to a heater disposed within the body of the delivery system. A heat actuated chemical is disposed within the body and releases its gases into the ambient environment with the heat that is supplied accelerating the release.
One method used to alter the amount of vaporizable material that is released in the environment is to control the airflow around the heating element and/or wick. Controlling the airflow requires adjustable elements in the housing to alter the airflow that passes by the vaporizable material.
Another method of controlling the vaporization of the vaporizable material is to alter the wick position relative to the heating element. This includes mechanical adjustment of the position of the wick relative to the heater or the extending of the wick past the heater.
The compact design of a diffuser system often places the heating elements and the wicks in close proximity to each other. The proximity of the heating elements for one wick can accelerate the vaporization of material from another wick. A problem often occurs if multiple heaters are utilized to accelerate vaporization of materials from multiple wicks, in that the total heat delivered for the vaporization process causes an excessive amount of material to be delivered to the ambient environment.
What is needed in the art is a method to control the total diffused material coming from a vaporization diffusion device.